Priss-Cover Girl collection
by Starscream
Summary: Repost. A collection stories featuring Priss and Cover Girl
1. A Quiet Moment

A Quiet Moment

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

Lifting her head, Cover Girl propped it with her left arm and hand, she watched her lover sleep on the left side of the bed. Her thoughts went back to when people noticed she was in a relationship, Lady J mentioned to her that she had a glow, and peppered her with questions of who's the lucky man, until with a mysterious smile she told Lady J it was Priss. Cover Girl enjoyed the satisfaction of Lady J turning beet red and nearly falling off her chair. She never considered herself a lesbian or even bisexual, but her relationship with the hotheaded Knight Saber was more satisfying than with any man she ever been with. Sylia also mentioned to her that since Priss entered that relationship, it had a calming effect for Priss. Reaching out with her hand she stroked her lover's cheek, _God she is so beautiful._ Cover Girl thought but besides beautiful, Priss was tough, honest and very loyal. Thinking about their past and just recent lovemaking, Priss was very intense and passionate, but allowing Priss to drop her defenses and aggression, she saw another side, where Priss was very gentle with her. Continuing to watch Priss sleep, she mulled through her thoughts, she never thought she could be passionately in love with another woman, but she was and she had never been happier, because she was in a relationship that was meaningful and fulfilling.

Suddenly Priss began to stir, she turned to face the most beautiful person she knew. "Hey there," she smiled to her lover, "What've you've been doing?"

"Thinking."

"I'll give you something to think about." Priss leaned over kissed her lover on the lips.

"Mmm, maybe I through thinking," she slyly grinned, "and up for some 'fun & games'. I love you Priss. Always."


	2. This Ain't a Spectator's Sport

VII

This ain't a Spectator's Sport!

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

This takes place after the Funhouse

At lunch in the chow hall, Shipwreck leering eye roamed around as he sipped his coffee. Shipwreck resident letch, pervert and in his mind only self-appointed ladies' man. His eye caught Priss and Cover Girl at a table by themselves. He knew they were friends but they were acting it was more than just friends.

The two were discussing about going out to dinner and a movie. It didn't escape the sailor's notice when Priss whispered something in to Cover Girl's ear, causing her to blush like a schoolgirl. "Oh, Priss!" She chuckled, "You can be so naughty!" The two left, laughing.

"Mind if I sit," asked Clutch, carrying a tray with his lunch, the Joes car nut and other unrepentant skirt chaser.

"Sure," Shipwreck answered. Clutch sat to eat his lunch. Much to his chagrin, Roadblock was off on a mission, so the regular cook was serving his specialty: Ptomaine Au Gratin. "Got any plans tonight?"

"No, just unwind with my latest hot rod mag, stare at the cars and the bikini models."

"Up for an evening of live entertainment?"

Clutch nearly choked on his food hearing Shipwreck's offer. Clutch knew he could be perverted, but nowhere near the letch Shipwreck was, a man who watched movies like 'Porky's' and 'Debbie does Dallas' almost religiously, he once went with Shipwreck to an adult video store. How bad are you when you and clerk are on a first name basis? Clutch found out. "Shipwreck, you're not going to peep into the women's locker room again?" Clutch complained, reminding him of Lt. Stingray's threat of bringing back the Rack, thumbscrews and other implements made popular during the Spanish Inquisition.

"No, I have something better in mind."

"You're nuts! N-U-T-S, nuts! I don't want any part of this!"

Shipwreck had a big grin on his face. "Oh, who has the photos of both Fox and Wolf in the nude from the Women's locker room shower?"

Clutch gulped with visions of incurring the wrath of Sylia and Priss. At least Priss would kill him quickly. "That's black mail!"

"That's right."

"I'm in." He grumbled

Chapter II

Later, Shipwreck stole a bunch of hidden cameras and mikes from Cypher. He had to wait for Priss and Cover Girl to go off on their date. "I know I'm going to die. But I'll die a happy man." The sailor laughed to himself, planting the bugs in their bedrooms and the living room.

As he exited Priss and Cover Girl's quarters, he breathed a sigh of relief, he made it into the hall. "Shipwreck?" a voice causally spoke out, causing the sailor to stop dead in his tracks. Nervously he turned to see Lt. Stingray was behind him.

"Hi Lt." He chuckled nervously.

"Shipwreck, forgive me if this sounds like a stupid question, but what the hell were you doing in Priss and Cover Girl's quarters?" Sylia asked bluntly, her arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Well, I was just picking up something Cover Girl borrowed from me." He lied.

"Really," Sylia flatly answered, giving him a cursory glance. She knew he was lying. "Whatever you're up to, I'll read about it at the court martial or at your funeral." Sylia walked away.

_Memo to self: never try to bullshit the Lt._ Shipwreck noted mentally as he headed back to his quarters where he would meet Clutch at 2200 hrs for the show.

The two voyeurs waited in Shipwreck's quarters reading his priceless collection of Playboys for the articles and watching an Anime series called City Hunter. An action and comedy show about the exploits of Ryo Saeba, the best bodyguard and marksman in all of Japan, but also Japan's biggest pervert by self-proclamation. "That was a wonderful movie and dinner." Cover Girl said to Priss from the audio feed which caught their attention.

"Show time!" Shipwreck said as the two huddled around a flat screen TV showing Priss and her lover in a passionate embrace. "I'm ready for dessert." She smiled, kissing the tank jockey. Priss lifted Cover Girl in her arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Quick Clutch, switch to the bedroom cam!" Shipwreck ordered.

The image switched to Priss' bedroom, just as the two lovers began to discard each other clothes, still kissing each other. "Thank you god for what we're about to receive!" Shipwreck said as he watched the two women stripped down to just thong panties enjoying the erotic foreplay. _This is better then spying in on the Ladies locker room, and probably safer. I hope._

Shipwreck wished he didn't have to turn away from the wonderful picture; he turned to see Clutch writing on a piece of paper. "Doing a play by play?"

"No, my will." Clutch answered. "We might as well make reservations at the morgue!" But he was somewhat dishearten, he's been chasing Cover Girl ever since she came to GI Joe, only to have her affections won by Priss.

"Oh yes, Priss! Oh god, yes!" Cover Girl moaned as the Knight Saber drove her to the extreme heights of sexual passion.

"I guess all that guitar playing really pays off." Shipwreck remarked as he watched Priss' nimble fingers at work. When this was over, he's going to need a cold shower, after he's skipped town.

"I'd always pictured Cover Girl to be a screamer. Man, this is hotter than any stag film. They're just all over each other."

"Hottest kind of action is when two red hot babes do each other." Shipwreck grinned. He would definitely need a cold shower, and he was better off skipping the country.

Then it was Priss turn to be pleasured by her lover. "Oh fuckin' A, yes! Fuck me Courtney!" Priss screamed and she used profanity that made Shipwreck blush.

About two hours later, the two lovers were enjoying the afterglow of their passionate sex. The two lecherous idiots were passed out on the floor with their eyes rolled up-wards and drooling, hoping their hearts will start beating again. "Oh god! I felt like die gone to heaven!" Shipwreck weakly said

"Well, we're a step away from the ICU." Clutch weakly replied

"Priss?"

"Yes love?" Priss whispered

"Do you have the feeling that our lovemaking became a spectator's sport?"

With a lifted eyebrow, Priss had the same feeling. She happened to notice a small camera in the corner of the ceiling above the bedroom door. "I'll bet it was Shipwreck, every time that guy hits a new low, someone tosses him a shovel!" Priss mentioned, utterly pissed that her pleasurable moment with her lover would become a pleasurable moment for someone else, climbing out of bed and threw on her workout clothes.

"Priss don't kill him." Cover Girl requested as she sat up, covering herself with the top sheet.

"Don't worry love, I have something better in mind." She said giving her lover a kiss.

Shipwreck and Clutch finally came to, only to see Priss standing over them with her hands on her hips, and a length rope hanging on her shoulder. "Hope you boys enjoyed the show!" Priss smiled wickedly snapping the length of rope in her hands. "Cause this is a double feature."

"We're dead!" Clutch squeaked.

Chapter III

Entering her office, Sylia sipped at her coffee, with her coffee she was ready to face the day. Pulling up the blinds on her office window behind her desk, she took notice of the sights of the morning: the sun barely rising, Beachhead heading up a PT session, Shipwreck and Clutch hanging upside down from the flagpole naked. Just then Sylia spat out her coffee. "**SHIPWRECK AND CLUTCH HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE FLAGPOLE…AND NAKED!**" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna need a drink!" The sight of the flagpole left a very unpleasant image in her mind that could only be cured by six to ten bottles of liquor.

Duke walked in. "Sylia, did you see…"

"Don't remind me. Just get them down and into some clothes. I don't who did this, but I'm going to her quarters and strangle her!" Sylia said to Duke before leaving her office.

In their quarters, Priss and Cover Girl were up for another round of sexual foreplay, despite the knocking at their door. "Someone's at the door," groaned Cover Girl

"Screw 'em!" Priss said between kisses.

"I'd rather screw you." Cover Girl smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open with Sylia standing there. Before she opened it, she was ready to chew Priss out. After she burst in on their lovemaking, Sylia looked like a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming Mack truck. "You could have knock, Sylia" Priss dryly remarked as if they were just reading, Cover Girl on the other hand scrambled to cover up.

Sylia was too shocked and embarrassed to even speak. Slowly she backed out of the doorway and out their quarters. Priss had to laugh to the sounds of footsteps at a running pace.

"You did it, Priss, you destroyed her sanity."

Sylia finally made it back to her quarters; she was never been so embarrassed in all her life. "I'm just going to take the day off and pretend like this day never happened!" Sylia vowed, even though it was almost seven in the morning.

"Hi, Sylia," Lady J greeted. "You look whiter than a sheet, what happen?"

Not saying a word, Sylia moved past Lady J and made a beeline for the bathroom, where she made herself a warm compress. After she hung her "Do not Disturb" sign on her bedroom door, she turned on some soft jazz on her CD player. With her boots off, she stretched out in bed and placed the warm compress over her eyes.

The next day Sylia doled out the punishments for Priss, Shipwreck and Clutch. Priss was to be reacquainted with a potato peeler, as for the voyeurs 6 months on Latrine Duty. Just long enough for Sylia to order the Rack and thumbscrews.

The End.

Cast

Lt. Sylia Stingray Sgt Priss Asagiri

Grey Fox Wolf

Sgt. Conrad Hauser Sgt. Alison R. Hart-Burnett

Duke Lady J

Sgt. Courtney Krieger CPO Hector X Delgado

Cover Girl Ship Wreck

Sgt. Lance J. Steinberg  
Clutch

Original Fanfic Idea by Starscream.

This has been a Starscream production.

In association with the Zeonic Corporation, GENOM International, SCHAFT Industries, Extensive Enterprises and Decepticon Incorporated.


	3. Wolf Vs the 18th Amendment

XIV

Wolf Vs the 18thamendment

Wolf Vs the 18th Amendment

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

This takes place after the Synthoid Conspiracy

"What is this we're eating?" Nene asked as she cautiously examined the contents on her fork.

"Beats me," Priss answered with the same wariness about today's lunch, "It looks like the aftermath of an autopsy at Area 51 or a rotting carcass on the African plains."

With that mental image both Linna and Nene shoved their trays away, finally losing whatever appetite they had left. "It even tastes like rotting carcass." Priss said taking a bite on her lunch.

"Well, so much for dinner and hello diet," Linna quipped, knowing she was going to skip every meal until Roadblock came back from France and Italy. Nene was the same; she was left wondering how the cook was found innocent of war crimes at The Hague.

"Hello, Ladies," Sylia with a cup of coffee in hand approaching the Knight Sabers' table.

"Hey, Sylia care to join us in the suicide mission, otherwise known as lunch!" Priss offered.

"No, some other time," Sylia replied, "Fortunately for the next two weeks, I'll be eating out of four-star restaurants, while you three are eating," Sylia examined what was on Priss' tray, "well whatever the hell you're eating."

"I gonna send this to the lab later." Priss remarked shoving away her tray with thoughts of killing the cook. "So what's up Boss, how come yer gonna eat better than us?"

Sylia told them of the unsavory task of going to Washington and having to brief the various Congressional committees and answer their inane questions without losing it. "So while I'm stuck at Washington, while Hawk, Duke and Flint are also gone, Beachhead will be in charge."

Disapproval from the three Knight Sabers ranged from denial, pleading, to bodily harm on Beachhead from Priss. The trio followed Sylia back to office still voicing their disapproval. "Why are you getting so worked up with Beachhead in command, Priss, you never follow orders anyway."

"It's not that Sylia," Linna chimed in, "He's makes up crazy rules, like chew your food a hundred times before swallowing."

"I showed the fink, swallowed my steak whole." Priss grinned; the four ladies reached Sylia's office.

"Charming." Sylia flatly retorted as she walked into her office. "Look, you want me sit him down and have a talk with him?"

"No! Stand him up and have him shot!" Priss emphatically answered.

Sylia just rolled her eyes. "Priss," she sighed, "the paperwork alone would be a nightmare."

"How about this, Sylia, you can take him with you to Washington as your orderly," Nene offered

"Yeah, shine your boots and shoes…." Linna said

Sylia rolled her eyes again and gave her friends a very skeptical look.

"Post your bail." Priss added,

The though of being stuck with Beachhead for 2 weeks was an extremely unpleasant thought to her, it actually sent chills down her spine. "Alright this boils down to who gets stuck with Beachhead. If you three were in command what would you do?"

"I'd take him to Washington." Priss answered for the three Knight Sabers.

"That's why you're not in command, dismissed." Sylia smiled.

Just before Sylia left, she told her Knight Sabers to behave themselves while she was gone, she did not want Beachhead harmed in anyway (which was a task in and of itself), and nothing short of the base being burned to the ground or it was their asses.

Eyes narrowed and brow raised, Nene looked to Priss, "So, Priss what are you scheming?" Nene slyly grinned.

"Give me a minute and I'll come up with something."

Sylia hadn't been off base for 15 minutes before Beachhead started imposing his style of command with was a strict adherence to military formality including morning and evening formations, snap inspections, cold showers; and worse of all, no gambling and prohibition on liquor.

After long hard day, and with Beachhead in command, Priss sat down on the couch in her quarters with a couple of cans of cold beer and her latest motorcycle magazine. "Sanity has returned, its Miller Time!" Priss announced, opening a can of beer.

"You better watch it Priss, Beachhead may do one of his snap inspection." Cover Girl retorted as she left the kitchenette with a can of Diet Dr. Pepper.

Priss only scoffed.

The door opened with Beachhead entering with two MPs behind him. "Ladies aren't you suppose salute your commanding officer?"

Without even lifting her eyes from her magazine, Priss gave Beachhead a salute, the bird. He didn't pay attention to Priss and proceeded with his inspection. "For the most part, your quarters are a disgrace!"

Cover Girl frowned, she did her part to keep the place clean, but Beachhead was looking for spit 'n' polish. "The place is not to regulation, and yours Asagiri can be considered a slum area."

"Well, it does have that lived in look, I modeled it after the Chicago sewer system."

"Oh, funny," He sarcastically replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Priss drinking from her beer can. "As long as I running this place, I thought I said no alcohol. Is that a beer you're drinking?"

A long, loud belch came from Priss, "It was." Placing the can on the table with the other empties.

"Sgt, I want this place searched, any alcohol is to be confiscated!" Beachhead told the MPs. Priss watched with anger as the MPs not only cleaned her out of her alcohol, but her playing cards (including the marked deck) and her dice for crap games.

"Bastard!"

Cover Girl walked over to Priss and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh Priss, it's just for 2 weeks, then Sylia will be back, love." Cover Girl planted a kiss on her lover's lips.

"No, Asagiri Enterprises is open for business."

"Priss, what are you planning?" The tank jockey asked while Priss walked over to the computer to get on the Internet.

"Well, it requires Google." Priss remarked typing her criteria into the search engine. Cover Girl watched, as Priss looked at the search results, she was going to make a still.

"Priss, you're going into the bootlegging business?"

"Oh hell yeah, Beachhead declares prohibition, we're gonna reenact the 1920s with them what the hell you call them."

"A speakeasy, love." Cover Girl answered, being from Chicago that as was natural as Mrs. O'Leary's cow. "Now shall we celebrate your venture," Cover Girl whispered sweetly into Priss' ear.

"That would be nice. After I do some shopping."

Signing out a Deuce-and-a-Half, she enlisted Cross Country as her driver, since he was available, on the single provision of no country music. First stop was to local Home Depot for components for her still, which she didn't tell him, and to a UPS distribution center to pick up couple hundred pounds of hops, grain, barely and other ingredients for making booze, but they couldn't deliver.

Linna and Nene worked on cleaning out a storage building that wasn't being used. "Do you know that we're going to be accessories in a crime?"

The raven haired Knight Sabers finished sweeping and thought about Nene's statement and came to a worse conclusion. "Yeah, but a court martial won't be so bad, I'm more worried if Sylia finds out about this stunt Priss is pulling! So let's get this done, deny any part of this and flee to Zurich, where we won't have to fight extradition!"

"Hey Priss, you're building a still ain't ya?" Cross Country asked as Priss attached copper coil tubing to the skeletal structure of her incomplete wino's erector set.

"Who told you?" She growled; her eyes narrowing as she slowly turned to face Cross-Country.

"Shoot, ah'm from Tennessee, we practically invented moonshine," He proudly announced, "Ah have recipes from my great-granddaddy for booze with the kick of a mule."

"Well, you're now on the payroll of Asagiri Enterprises, as head distiller. So keep your mouth shut! I need to get this dump ready for opening while keeping it on the QT."

The next day, Priss supervised the renovation of the storage building into her speakeasy; also she sampled some of Cross Country's homemade beer, which had a kick to it. During the night, she swiped anything that wasn't nailed down at the officers' club. It was almost too easy of what she can pull under Beachhead's nose, she gave a smile of the fact as she watched Clutch and Steeler playing with power tools, and soon her cell phone went off. "Yeah," she shouted over the noise.

"Hello Priss," Sylia answered, she was at a local Starbucks relaxing with a cup of coffee and her new book titled They Just Don't Get It: How Washington is still compromising your safety – and what you can do about it, by Colonel David Hunt, after a grueling briefing session. "I'm just calling to see how you were doing and to see if Beachhead was still alive,"

"Oh swell," Loud sounds of saws and drills could be heard through Sylia cell phone. "Yeah, I haven't killed him…yet."

"Priss," Sylia started off with suspicion in her voice, "Do I hear the sounds of power tools? " She had that nagging feeling her 2nd in command was up to something, and it wasn't good.

"Nah, I'm just in an area with shitty reception."

"Priss, will this end up on the six o'clock news?"

"Sorry, Sylia but yer breaking up," she lied "Ciao Boss!"

"Ciao Boss," she muttered. Not being fooled for a minute, the Knight Saber Commander knew her 2nd in command was up to no good, but she could not prove it. Nor was she in the position to deal with it, since she now had to stay in Washington for an extra week, upon learning she had to give a briefing to the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs. Besides Beachhead was in command and he had to reign in Priss. Placing her cell phone in her pocket, Sylia could not dismiss that Priss was up something. There was no doubt that she could rely on Priss in a combat situation, but out of combat, Sylia has more than on one occasion busted her for goofing off, illegal crap games and showing up for an inspection by a general hung over and in her bath robe. Sylia could only shutter at what Priss was scheming this time.

Priss felt that she outdone herself, creating from almost nothing with a little cunning, hard work and petty theft, a dive was born. She was the manager, head bookie and pit boss. Using her feminine charms, she got Shipwreck to tend bar, almost for free with a fringe benefit that she'll no way in hell pay up, just dangle it in front of him, like a retarded mule with a carrot. Beside Cross Country's homemade stuff, Priss has managed to get real liquor by Beachhead's searches by getting the crates through as medical supplies and spare parts. He never bothered to search those shipments.

Finishing the last of his paperwork, Beachhead was certainly pleased how smooth things were running, in a way he hoped Hawk, Duke, Flint and especially Grey Fox never return, finally this place being ran with the utmost military efficiency and discipline. He was extremely pleased that Priss seemed to be behaving herself, but that also worried him at the same time; the last time he was left in charge, Priss had not only slipped him a Mickey, but also bound and gagged then locked him in a closet. But he had an extra long training session planned for tomorrow morning, so no evening entertainment for anyone. A strict curfew was to be enforced.

It was opening night for her place and the joint was packed with those who were thumbing their nose at Beachhead. Loud rock music played through the sound system, and bootlegged liquor flowed. She sampled a drink Shipwreck called the depth charge; she almost felt an explosion in her stomach, "wow! This stuff has one hell of a kick!" Knowing her nemesis, he would be conducting a bed check right now, but one can always fake being in bed.

Meanwhile, Scarlett, Linna and Nene were in Scarlett's quarters watching a tear-inducing romance movie. Nene reached for the box of Kleenex for herself then handed to Linna and Scarlett. "That was such a beautiful movie." Nene smiled as she dried her eye.

"I know, A Moment in Time is always a good movie to watch."

Scarlett invited the two Knight Sabers to her quarters for a girl's night, since she didn't want the two getting into trouble with Beachhead or Sylia. Also with Cross Country's homemade booze, she was a little wary.

"I'm coming!" Sylia responded to the knocking at her door as she tied the sash around her terrycloth robe, then took a towel to dry off her hair. She was just finishing up taking a shower after returning to her quarters at the BOQ from jogging; she needed it after sitting through a senate committee hearing. "Hello, Sylia." The person at the door answered once she opened the door.

"Clayton? I didn't know you were Washington." Sylia said, noticing he stood before her in his class A.

"Yeah, I had some meetings to attend to, so I didn't return to base after my other trip. I was wondering if you want to join me for dinner."

Sylia smiled at the offer, "Clayton, I would be delighted."

The bar was going better than expected; almost everyone was here, with the exception of Linna, Nene, Scarlett (who were having a girl's night in Scarlett's quarters), Deep Six (who seemed to have taken a vow of solitude at birth) and a few others who didn't want to incur the wrath of Beachhead or someone like Lifeline, who in Priss' opinion was a fucking killjoy at any party where booze and smoking or even a brawl was involved. With a little cunning, she managed to get her hands on a couple of LCD TVs and blackmailed Nene to hacking a cable company in getting those sport packages for free, need to see what you're betting on, and the beauty of it, it was on Beachhead's credit card.

Meanwhile, Cover Girl was in the back room counting up the profit, she had to hand it to her lover, she had all the makings of a criminal mastermind, Cover Girl had to admit she didn't like Beachhead either. She only went as far as helping Priss crate him up in his sleep, or having him wake up wearing nothing but a pink bunny suit. _Now that was funny! Seeing him in that bunny suit and zipper being stuck, I think Priss either has the negatives or the photo of that._ She notice on the desk there was a list of things to do, at the bottom written in Priss' handwriting in red ink and double underline, IN CASE THE BOSS RETURNS: FLEE TO MEXICO! 

During dinner, Sylia had this disinterested look on her face as she stared out the window of a four star French restaurant. "Something bothering you Sylia? You look preoccupied." Hawk asked before sipping his coffee, he noticed Sylia ate her dinner but was rather quiet.

She gave off a sigh, "Its Priss, I can't shake the feeling like she up to something, anytime Beachhead is left in charge, it usually ends up on the six o'clock news."

"Oh, Sylia give those two credit, I know they hate each other, but isn't that a little extreme?"

"Clayton," Sylia started off bluntly looking dead in his eyes, "leaving Beachhead in charge with Priss around is like leaving a cannibal alone in a morgue."

Hawk sat back in his chair and thought about it. Given their history and Priss' every opportunity to humiliate him or just to drive him utterly nuts by one of her pranks or schemes. He was also aware of Priss' skills as an operator; even he has caught her of running unauthorized poker and crap games. "Are you finished here Washington?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, we'll leave tonight, I'll drop off my rental and I'll ride back with you, Sylia."

At 0300, Beachhead woke up, showered and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He was extremely pleased on how things were running with him under command, and barely a peep out of Priss. In an hour reveille will be sounded, looking outside his office window, he saw Leatherneck and Wet Suit were all ready out on the exercise field. _Two men to be proud of; despite their constant brawling with each other._ Beachhead smiled to himself. _Now if only Priss could be just as dedicated, when it's a cold day in hell! _

Beachhead scanned the assembled Joes. Clutch, Gung-Ho, Steeler and several others looked like they had a rough night, which struck him as odd. He had standing orders of complete prohibition, no gambling and no going off base. Soon Doc approached him with the list of Joes on sickcall, which Doc further explained that most of the patients on the list were suffering from hangovers.

"HANGOVERS!" Beachhead yelled. "Where's Asagiri! I'll have her sorry ass before a firing squad! Maybe that dimwitted Stingray will learn that I was right!"

"Who pray tell is a dimwit, Beachhead?" A voice spoke from behind him. Under his ski mask, his face went completely white as he turned to see an annoyed Lt. Stingray and General Hawk at her side.

"Lt., General?"

"Watch the dimwit crack, Beachhead, your bulb's been burnt out since I met you."

"Yes ma'am."

Sylia looked at the assembled Joes, and quickly her mind worked at piecing together the situation. "I'm to assume that Priss is up to something?"

"Yes ma'am." Beachhead sheepishly replied.

With dice in hand and all the bets placed, she began rolling the dice in her hands, "Come on Momma needs…." Hearing the door open, she turned to see her Lt and General Hawk, "a lawyer." She grumbled turning back to the crap game.

"Clayton, I'll handle it." She said then turned to her Sgt. "I knew you had to be up to something, Priss," Sylia quipped, seeing Priss and several Joes huddled around a crap table. She quietly inspected her surroundings, this storage building was closed down but was converted into a bar, nightclub and OTB (Off Track Betting) joint all rolled into one. Most of the furnishings were most likely stolen from around the base. "Priss. My office. Now."

"Yes, Lt."

Lt. Stingray calmly sat at her desk; the rhythmic tapping of her index finger against her desk was only noise coming from her as she read a list of charges. Beachhead sat there sweating bullets while Priss smoked a cigarette, Cross Country was also present. "Well, Priss, you have been a busy girl. Petty thief, unlawful production and sale of alcohol, unauthorized gambling, blackmail, cable and internet piracy, theft of Beachhead credit card, smuggling alcohol as med supplies." Placing the document on the desk, Sylia rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger, "Priss do I have take you with me to keep an eye on you?"

Then she turned to Cross Country, "Cross Country, for making your 'moonshine' you're confined to the base for 3 weeks."

"But Lt. I have tickets to see Garth Brooks in concert next week." He complained.

"My heart bleeds, four weeks."

Sylia proceeded to chew out Beachhead since he indirectly engineered the whole situation by establishing prohibition, before turning to Priss. "Priss, I've decided to take care of this "in house," and not involve the JAG, but you will be confined to your quarters for 6 weeks, then for 6 months you will be busy policing the grounds and scrubbing latrines! Plus your pay will be docked for reimbursing Beachhead and the fines we will be charged with."

"I say you got off light, she could have really thrown the book at you, Priss." Cover Girl said as she laid on her side in bed next to Priss who staring at the ceiling with her hands intertwined underneath her head, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be bored for the next six weeks."

"We could make the best of it."

"How?"

Cover Girl got on her knees and then straddled the Knight Saber. "I could be the jail keeper and you the helpless prisoner." She said as she leaned over and kissed her lover.

"Maybe I'll try for life without parole?" She returned with a wicked smile.

"At least you won't be bored." Cover Girl answered before receiving a grope on her rear end from Priss, "Oh you naughty girl, you do want life without parole?"

Beachhead headed back for his quarters he got off on a light reprimand and a lecture from General Hawk about that a little discipline goes a long way and there are times to loosen up. He opened the door to his room and his eyes widen to the fullest. Then a loud blood freezing scream was released, it so loud that some ducked and covered under their desks or dropped whatever they were doing to take cover.

"What was that, Sylia?" Hawk asked taking his fingers off his rook

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Sylia answered moving a bishop, "Checkmate."

Hawk pulled the cigar from his mouth in disbelief of such a quick checkmate.

Beachhead stood there his room was painted pink and decorated in frills and diabetes inducing cute décor. He just stood there like a shellshock patient, if he didn't have his ski mask on, his jaw would have hit the floor. Everyone ducked for cover with the exception of two who were engaged in, how should we say, "Joint operations."

"What did you do, Courtney?" Priss whispered to her lover

"Oh nothing; now shut up and kiss me!" Cover Girl groaned in her reply

"Yes babe." Priss obeyed.

The end.

Cast

Lt. Sylia Stingray Sgt Priss Asagiri

Grey Fox Wolf

Sgt. Linna Yamazaki Spc-4. Nene Romanova

Dagger Cypher

General Clayton Abernathy Sgt. Shanna M O'Hara

Hawk Scarlett

Sgt. Courtney Krieger Sgt. Wayne Sneeden

Cover Girl Beachhead

Gunnery Sgt. Ettienne R. Lafitte CPO Hector X Delgado

Gung-Ho Ship Wreck

Major Bradley Armbruster Capt Carl Geer

Ace Doc

Sgt. Arlen Slaughter Gunnery Sgt. Wendell Metzger

Cross Country Leatherneck

PO-2 Brian Forrest Sgt. Ralph Pulaski

Wet Suit Steeler

Sgt. Lance J. Steinberg

Clutch

Original Fanfic Idea by Starscream.

This has been a Starscream production.

In association with the Zeonic Corporation, GENOM International, SCHAFT Industries, Extensive Enterprises and Decepticon Incorporated.


	4. Love Interrupted

Love interrupted

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

This takes place some time after Arise Serpentor Arise and before the Last Blitz of Cobra

On a Saturday morning, Priss reluctantly followed Cover Girl to the mall, on promise to go shopping with her. Priss was not a fan of shopping unless it for particular items, such as music, motorcycle parts and such. "Come on Priss, I need you to come with me to Victoria's Secret." Cover Girl insisted in a sweet voice.

"Court, I have some light shopping I have to do. Besides you look good in anything, so why the hell you need me?"

"Who said it just for me, Love," she whispered in her ear, getting Priss slightly aroused. Ever since they entered their relationship, there was modeling she used to do, that now she would only do for Priss in private.

Going their separate ways, Priss headed for FYE to pick up some new hard rock and new wave CDs and the latest season of Penn & Teller: Bullshit; she actually was relieved that she and Cover Girl split up, the 1st anniversary of their relationship and she wanted get her lover something special.

"May I help you miss?" the jewelry clerk asked, the store Priss was in was a high end, she wanted to look for something special.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something special for a friend of mine."

"Well," the clerk responded as she directed to a set of rings both men and women. "Is there something your friend will like?"

_I don't want to bust my bank account, but I don't want to be cheap either. _Priss thought to herself as she looked at the rings, her gaze came across a simple ladies 18 carat gold band. "I'll go with that."

"An excellent choice, miss." The jewelry clerk ran Priss' credit card plus an added charge for an inscription Priss wanted on the inside of the band. Once she had the velvet box containing the ring, she placed in the pocket of her leather jacket, heading to meet up Cover Girl.

"Jesus Christ, Court!" Priss exclaimed "Did you buy out the store?" She saw her Lover with at least ten bags from Victoria's Secret.

"Well, I bought some satin sheets for us and some things I want to privately 'model' for you." She smiled, "besides since it's going to be a very special evening, our anniversary, I made plans and I asked Sylvie clear out for a couple of hours. Roadblock is going to fix us a very sumptuous dinner to be delivered to our quarters. I'll do some modeling for you and then..."

"Then what?" Priss whispered

"Then we make love," Cover Girl whispered back.

"Well, I'm glad we brought your Cobra than my bike for your purchases."

Later that evening, Cover Girl modeled some risqué lingerie she bought earlier for Priss, while they waited for dinner to arrive. A wicked smile came to her face; she could tell Priss' brain closed down for the weekend and was completely aroused. She straddled the Knight Saber on the couch as she had her lover under her complete power. The two locked lips slowly and sensually, savoring the moment as long as possible. "God, you're so sexy, Courtney," Priss moaned, getting excited with each second and caress from Cover Girl. She couldn't take it anymore. "God I just want to…" Priss started before Cover Girl placed a finger over Priss' lips.

"Pace yourself, love, the night is young," She whispered before kissing Priss again. "We have plenty of time to go nuts."

Suddenly the mood was broken when a knocking came at the door, Cover Girl threw on a robe, as she open the door, it wasn't Roadblock with dinner, it was Capt. Sylia Stingray, aka Grey Fox, "Capt.?"

"Is Priss busy, I need her for a job."

"Sylia?" Priss exclaimed nearly falling off the couch. "I thought I had the night off," She groaned after falling on her ass.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'fun and games' but NYPD asked for our help, Cobra has been giving assistance to local gangs and recruiting new members. Hawk is sending in the Knight Sabers to clean house."

Priss looked at her lover. She did not want to leave especially during their anniversary but she had obligation to Sylia as her 2nd in command. "Don't worry babe, I'll do a quick ass kicking, and be back in time to make some real noise!" Priss winked and grinned

"Well, there's another sleepless night." Sylia sarcastically quipped; she heard rumors that neither Priss nor Cover Girl were quiet during sex.

Kissing her lover good bye, Priss followed Sylia to the briefing room.

Minutes later Roadblock showed up with dinner. "I take is the mood is broken?"

"With a wrecking ball," Cover Girl sighed as the gourmet chef brought the dinner on a cart. She had this whole evening planned, and Sylia comes in ruins it. Why did she need Priss? Why couldn't she just let her have the night off? _This sucks!_ She cursed as she grabbed of a deck of cards and began a game of solitaire on the dining table. Hours passed as she played her whatever the number of hands she played, she lost count. The door opened, she looked up expecting her lover, but it was just Sylvie, who came back from a late movie. "Gee, I thought you and Priss would be fucking like sex-starved monkeys by the time I got back?"

"Oh funny," Cover Girl dryly retorted, "Priss was called away on business."

"Got something on the side, huh" Sylvie joked. Cover Girl was still fuming over the spoiled evening but she took Sylvie's ribbing well. "I'm only kiddin', Court. Priss adores you."

"I know, Sylvie."

Couple more hours passed, Cover Girl decided to watch some TV, hopefully pass the time until Priss got back. Sylvie headed for bed. She watched some 3rd rate movie on TV with complete disinterest. With a wrapping at the door, she jumped from the couch and dashed to the door. "Priss?" She exclaimed, but stopped herself when she realized it was Sylia. Her head was bandaged at the right side of her forehand and her fatigues were covered with blood, and she looked tired and worn out. "Priss? What happen to Priss?" She asked fearing that blood on Sylia might belong to her lover.

"Courtney, I'm sorry, Priss has been severely injured she took at least a gunshot to her shoulder and leg, but those were mainly flesh wounds. But she was stabbed several times by a gangbanger that jumped her, the wounds are pretty severe."

"No," she cried, she did not want to believe Sylia, this must have been some cruel joke being played on her. Priss promised she would be back on this special night. Tears rolled down her face as she collapsed in the Knight Saber's arms. Sylia stood there holding Cover Girl as she cried

"Courtney, let's go inside." She softly requested. Sylia escorted the crying Cover Girl to the couch where Priss and Cover Girl were 'enjoying' themselves hours earlier. Sylvie watched from a distance, but then got Cover Girl a glass of water. Sitting next to her she offered her moral support. Cover Girl rested her head against Sylia's shoulder. She was a full member of the Knight Sabers, but in a way she was adopted into this small, close knit family, who, with the exception of Nene, were in one way all orphans or lost their own family. When Cover Girl took Priss home to meet her mother, she accepted the relationship but did not approve of it, the rest of her family basically disowned Cover Girl for her 'lesbian' relationship with the Knight Saber. "She always protected me," Cover Girl mentioned offhand

"What?" Sylia asked

"Priss," Cover Girl said looking at Sylia with red rimmed eyes, "She always protected me. While you and most of the command staff were gone, the jerk from the Pentagon was hopped up on this inter-unit boxing tournament. Well, the fighter was brought in from 3rd ID and Priss was going to fight him, one thing he wanted if he won was me, because he laid eyes on me."

Sylia scoffed that something like this was going on and disapproved of it.

"Anyway, this bruiser, despite Priss got some very good punches in; he finally knocked her down to the canvas. Grabbing me to claim his prize, he forced me to kiss him, and I'm resisting, screaming Priss' name."

"I hope he got his 'kiss.'"

"Oh yeah. Priss got up, approached him and told him to 'keep his fuckin' meathooks off her girlfriend,' She threw this incredible punch and he went flying over the ropes into the first two rows. Afterwards she took me in her arms and passionately kissed me right there in the ring and in front of everyone. I asked her, 'should we be displaying our love for each other in front of everyone?' She answered in her usual way, 'fuck 'em! I love you, and if these assholes don't like it, fuck 'em!'"

"Priss has always been protective of those she cares about." Sylvie stated, when they were in serving in 101st, a member of their unit tried to force himself on Sylvie and she tried to fight him off but he had the upper hand and was about to rape her. "When Priss came upon the situation, I've thought I seen her angry, but those times were understatements, she was pissed. When the dust settled, my would be rapist ended up in a complete bodycast and left emotionally scarred."

Cover Girl looked to Sylia; she noticed that Sylia had not shed one tear for Priss, the picture of utter calm. "Sylia aren't you worried about Priss?"

"I am," She summed up a smile, "but I can't succumb to my tears, I have to make myself available to you and the other Knight Sabers if the worse comes."

Cover Girl remained wrapped in Sylia's arms, Sylia was special to her, she was the one who had Priss and her confront their love for each other, and brought them together. Soon she came to understand Priss' utmost respect and undying loyalty to Sylia, and in truth Sylia earned it. Despite that calm and cool exterior, Sylia was a warm and caring human being. "Sylia?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"If the worse happens, will you keep me company?"

Sylia did not answer for a few minutes. "Let's not make that decision just yet. I willing to bet on Priss' life any day of the week and come out a winner."

Cover Girl took a sigh of relief, even though Sylia was being realistic but she had faith in Priss. Priss was a fighter, she took on all that Cobra has ever thrown at her, she could take on Death himself and win. She wanted Priss to win, she wanted her lover back. Suddenly Sylia's cell phone went off. "Yes?"

Cover Girl watched Sylia. The Knight Saber maintained her poker face. "Thank you, Doc for your effort."

"Priss…is she?"

"She out of surgery, she's going to live."

Cover Girl burst into tears again, but this time she was happy, her lover was out of danger.

Priss slowly opened her eyes, but her head was still cloudy from all the drugs in her system. Cover Girl took her lover's hand into hers. Sylia and Sylvie stood around Priss' bed. "Hey there, killer." Sylvie said with a grin, "A few nicks and cuts ain't gonna keep you here. Unless you want terrorize some of the nurses."

Priss laughed a little watching Cover Girl jab Sylvie in the ribs. "Hey there, babe." Priss smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as guilt sat in. "I'm sorry for ruining our anniversary…"

Before Priss could finish, Cover Girl placed her finger against Priss' lips. "Shh…There will be another time, love, the important thing is that you're still alive. That's more important."

"Sylia, I had a small velvet box on me."

"All your personal items are this bag," Sylia empted the small cloth bag onto the bed, which were Priss' dog tags, her wallet, cigarettes and a small velvet box. Priss tried to reach for the box, but Sylia handed it to her.

"Courtney, I wanted to give you this." Priss opened the small box in front of Cover Girl, revealing a simple gold band. "Happy Anniversary, Court."

A gasp escaped Cover Girl's lips as she took the ring, "Priss, it's so beautiful…"

"Read the inscription."

Before placing the ring on her finger, Cover Girl read the inscription on the inside. 'To Courtney, all my love, Priss.' "Oh, Priss." She placed the ring on her finger, then leaned over to kissed her lover lightly on the lips. "I love you, now and always."

Over the next couple of days, Priss was released back to her quarters, where she was still convalescing, Cover Girl took care of Priss' needs, and to keep things from getting boring, she bought a very seductive nurse uniform. During one of those quiet moments, Sylia, checking to see how Priss was doing, came upon the heartwarming scene of Cover Girl, in bed, wrapped in Priss' arms, both had their eyes closed with Priss quietly singing to her lover. Cover Girl opened her eyes slightly looking up at her lover's face, then to her ring; Priss gave her the most precious gift of all, her love.


	5. Someday

Someday

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

This is a 'What-if' and has no bearing in the overall series.

I sat alone on the roof the barracks gazing at an empty starless night sky, rather fitting for the emptiness in my heart. I'm alone without you. I could feel a large chunk of my heart being ripped out as you died in my arms. In your beautiful red eyes you had no regrets; you did it to save me. But you left me to be alone. My thoughts drifted back to the funeral, Sylia delivered a very thoughtful and poignant eulogy but even she took your death very hard. I have to chuckle a bit, even Beachhead, your nemesis and perpetual butt of your jokes, admitted that you would be missed and that you were a good soldier.

But I would take your death the hardest. That night you died in my arms, I cried nonstop even when I found solace in Sylia's arms, I couldn't stop crying. You were the love of my life. You made me laugh, you were loyal and honest, you protected me, you were there when I needed to cry, you were the most gentle and tender person I've met. I have to chuckle all the qualities I was trying to find in the men I dated and I found them in you. I still remember the pain I suffered when my mother disapproved of my love for you I when I brought you home with me, and the ridicule from the rest of my family, but I didn't care, when I saw you crying because I was hurt eased the emotional pain I was feeling and that I would be accepted in a new family, the Knight Sabers became my family.

Now that you're dead, I don't know how I would go on. I looked to Sylia and the Knight Sabers as a support group and a reason to keep living; I dare not try to replace you on the team, because I will never forgive myself for dishonoring your memory and what you brought to the Knight Sabers, the best I can do is live up to it.

I continued to gaze up at the sky, but my attention is diverted when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Sylia, I found her to be a welcoming and comforting presence. She gave me all the time I needed to grieve for you.

"I miss her, very deeply." I sighed my gaze turning to the rooftop I sat on.

"I know, I miss her too. Even though I had to rein her in and even punish her at times; I never had anyone who gave me such loyalty or respect as she did."

Sylia sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. She knew the next couple of days were going to be rough, sometimes I reach out in bed to snuggle up to you only find empty space and I end up crying myself to sleep or that I want to believe you would walk into our quarters and take me into a passionate embrace; but I have to accept you are dead.

These last couple of days I became very close to Sylia because we reach out to each other in dealing with your death, I began to confide a lot to her, much like what you did. Within Sylia's warm embrace I stared out to the sky. "Someday my love we'll be together again. But not today, today I'm going to live. I love you Priss."


End file.
